


secret

by keummogu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, minhee appears, pls support uwu, seungwoo appears, sorry i suck at making titles, this my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keummogu/pseuds/keummogu
Summary: in which dongpyo’s father seungwoo doesn’t know anything about eunsang and dongpyo’s relationship.





	secret

eunsang and dongpyo has been in a relationship for six months but seungwoo, dongpyo’s father never knew about it. 

he doesn’t know why he doesn’t want to tell his father but it’s because he’s strict and wants dongpyo to focus on his studies. 

eunsang is mostly confused with dongpyo’s choices but he just lives with it. 

right now, the both of them were at school with them sitting together in the classroom, staring at each other while smiling. 

minhee was looking at the both of them saying “lovebirds. ew.” dongpyo looked at him, “well if you ask out hwang then you wouldn’t be single.” 

minhee stuck out his tongue like a little kid, making dongpyo and eunsang laugh. 

and then the teacher was already there, making them listen and silent. 

———————-

eunsang and dongpyo were walking together to go home, although he insisted that eunsang should go home first because his father would see him holding hands with him and maybe kiss him in the cheeks.

“why do you not want to tell your father, pyo?” he sighed, eunsang has asked that question for at least a few times already. 

“i-i’m sorry... but i really don’t think i’m... ready to tell this to my dad.” he knew that eunsang would understand... but he really doesn’t want him to worry because of his problems with his strict father. 

“it’s fine, i know you’re probably sick of me asking about it.” dongpyo didn’t get bothered with the fact that eunsang asked him about it, that he dragged him and then it took a few minutes but the both of them were at dongpyo’s house. 

he said to eunsang, “maybe i should stop being a coward and actually say it to my dad...” he looked up to him saying “pyo, you’re not a coward... i really do understand that you don’t want to say anything to your father..” 

dongpyo answered, “thank you for being nice with me...” he smiled at him and then dongpyo opened the door. 

seungwoo and... a person dongpyo’s not familiar with? he mumbled, “dad...?” 

he looked up to him, “pyo-ah... i know you’re wondering why, but this is kim wooseok, he is a friend of byungchan’s... and let’s just say we’ve been in relationship for a month and i know i’ve never told you so i’m sorry...” 

dongpyo said to him, “i also have something to say to you...” his father became confused then realized that he’s holding eunsang’s hands. 

“i-i’ve been hiding my relationship with eunsang for 6 months, father... i knew that you wouldn’t let me be with him but i’m sorry that i kept it a secret... will you please accept it...?” dongpyo was almost crying.

eunsang looked at him whispering in his ear, “pyo, don’t cry...” seungwoo looked at the both of them well mostly to dongpyo. 

he said to him, “eunsang... are you sure you love my son? and can you also help with his studies?” 

he nodded saying, “i can help him with his studies and i really do love your son, sir.” 

dongpyo then said to his father, “i... love him so much... can you accept him? please dad..”

seungwoo was just looking at him, his son holding eunsang’s hand. he could tell in his son’s eyes that he does love eunsang alot but he still can’t believe that he would hide this foe 6 months. 

“you should have told me earlier.” he said to them, dongpyo answered “huh? dad.. you didn’t even wanted to be in a relationship... i hid this because i really do love eunsang and i could handle with my relationship and my studies... please believe me dad..” 

he looked at him and his boyfriend again, saying “well if you really do love him and can handle your studies along with this relationship, then i accept it.” 

dongpyo smiled at his father, can’t believe what he just heard. he broke down, and went to his room dragging eunsang with him.

eunsang comforted his boyfriend who was crying because of what just happened, “why are you crying, pyo? shouldn’t you be happy?”

“I am happy! I.. just can’t believe that this happened... he accepted our relationship... i can’t believe it...” 

he smiled at him saying “well, you shouldn’t cry because i’ll buy ice cream for you, just don’t cry anymore and keep on smiling.” 

their hands was still the same position, not letting go and yes dongpyo’s head was in eunsang’s shoulder.

after all of that, they went to eat ice cream.


End file.
